


Untitled Birthday Fic for Darkmoon711

by Burningchaos



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Untitled Birthday Fic for Darkmoon711

[](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/)**darkmoon711** ’s B-day Snippet…  
Burningchaos  
Original Fic  
Het  
FRE  
Disclaimer: This is MINE, all MINE…*pets the little Daffy Duck inside her*  
Notes: 243 words, Heavy Angst  
 **Happy Birthday Baby I LOVE YOU!!!!!**  


 

 

“This wasn’t what I expected,” she said as her fingers ghosted over his cheek.

“Oh,” The word, or sound if you prefer, was hesitant as if this wasn’t the response he expected. But then expectations were what this was about.

“Oh, that’s all you have to say…Oh?” She looked at him, eyes narrowed, and her face flushed with the beginnings of anger.

He moved away from her, he could feel the drag of her hand down his neck, shoulder then brush against his wrist before he stood.

Soft, just like the rest of her.

“What would you have me say?” Did she want lies? He could give her those, but they would demean what they have.

She hesitated. Her anger fled as quickly as it had come.

This was what it was.

“Nothing.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach, giving herself the comfort she would have preferred come from him. “I just wish…” She turned her eyes soft and filled with something he wasn’t sure he was prepared for.

He moved to her side, his hand brushed over her hair pushing a ginger curl behind her ear. “Don’t…”

“What, don’t feel?” She broke.

“No,” He wanted to hold her. To give her what she needed, what she promised to never ask for but he couldn’t, “Don’t love me.” He brushed the tears from her face.

“Too late,” she said as she broke him.


End file.
